Complications
by England-sama
Summary: Nowaki has been acting strange for the last couple of weeks and Hiroki is about to find out why. In the meanwhile, Miyagi is having trouble with Shinobu. Will these complications bring the two teachers together? Warning: MiyagixHiroki don't like dont read
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's a MiyagixHiroki because Foreverblue90 requested it! Hope you enjoy it! I f you don't like MiyagixHiroki then don't read this fic. It's as simple as that. but I'll take the flames if I get them and more than likely finish this, regardless.**

Complications

When Hiroki opened the door to his office, he could literally feel the cloud of depression that hung around Miyagi. He glanced over at the professor, noticing that the man wasn't working, (big surprise there), and that he had his head on the desk. The smell of cigarette smoke was thicker then it usually was, and Hiroki's nose scrunched up on its own accord.

"Damn it, baka!" he snapped, stepping into the room, and over several piles of books. "If you're going to smoke, open a damn window!" He knew that the man wasn't listening, but on the off chance that he was, he was certainly going to give him an earful.

Setting his stuff on his desk with a huff, he moved towards the window, and threw it open to let the small room air out. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air, Hiroki turned around and inspected the state of the room. Although there were still massive amounts of books piled around the room, each book was neatly placed; one on top of the other, all sorted by author, by the looks of it.

"Hey, how long have you-?"

"AUUGH!" Miyagi cried out suddenly, startling Hiroki, who pushed himself against the window not sure what to make of his boss' sudden outburst. "WHAT THE HELL IS HIS PROBLEM NOW?! I THOUGHT WE WERE OVER THIS BULLSH- oh Kamijou~!" Miyagi sang out, instantly brightening up when he noticed said person. "When'd you get here?"

Hiroki shot him a wary look, edging towards his desk. "Didn't we agree that we wouldn't bring our personal life with us to work?" he asked carefully, hoping Miyagi would get the hint not to let whatever was bothering him effect his work.

Miyagi pouted. "That's cold!" he huffed, "And besides you broke that rule last week, my dear Kamijou!" he said with a smirk, watching amused as Hiroki's face switch between confused to menacing in a matter of seconds. "And I was the one that listened to you and comforted you, so now it's my turn."

"Like hell it is!" Hiroki snapped, grapping his jacket from where he'd thrown it earlier on the back of his chair.

Miyagi, sensing that Hiroki was trying to make a bolt for the door, sprung out of his chair, and latched onto Hiroki. "I think I'll take my comforting now," he purred, tightening his arms around the associate professors neck, bringing his lips closer to the stunned man's.

Something Miyagi saw out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. "Hey when'd that window get opened?" he asked pulling his head back a bit to stare at the window in confusion.

Hiroki came out of his stupor at the question, and his eyes widened when he noticed just how close Miyagi's face was to his. His fist clenched, as his heart sped up and irritation flowed through him.

------------

"Oww!" Miyagi whined, clutching the top of his head, rubbing lightly at the bump that was forming. "You didn't have to hit me; I wasn't _actually_ going to do anything!" He moaned in his defense.

"It's the fact that you definably _were_ doing _something_! Trust me, I'd have no regrets for suing your ass for sexual harassment, you bastard!" Hiroki snapped. "Do your work if you're depressed instead of hitting on me."

Miyagi pouted, crossing his arms over his chest, and stuck his bottom lip out like a little kid. "But I can do that later, I want my Kamijou, now!"

"Shouldn't you be saying that about that little boy toy of yours? Leave me out of your sick little fantasies! You're almost as bad as Akihiko! But at least that bastard keeps his hands to himself!" Hiroki grumbled, pulling his laptop out of his briefcase and setting it on his desk.

Miyagi glanced over at him over the end of the lit cigarette that he had dug out during his subordinate's rant. "Akihiko? That author you're obsessed with? Eh…" he trailed off and waved a hand in the air, telling Hiroki not to bother answering that question. "And anyway I no longer have a 'boy toy', as you so _kindly_ put it… at least I don't think I do…"

Hiroki blinked and stared at the back of Miyagi's head, before turning his attention back to his laptop as the screen popped up. "Is that so?" he asked in a tone that told Miyagi he could continue if he wanted too.

After all, he _did_ have a point; Hiroki had come to him for advice, last week.

Hiroki frowned remembering how the last few weeks had been with Nowaki. It seemed like the younger man was hiding something from him, but Hiroki didn't want to jump to any conclusions… but if this continued on for too much longer, he'd have to confront Nowaki- no doubt.

Miyagi made a noise in the back of his throat. "Actually I'd like not to talk about it at the moment… Anyway how're things with you and that Nowaki guy? Is he still ignoring you? …Want me to beat him up for you?" Miyagi joked, using the same type of tone one might use if another guy called his girlfriend fat.

Hiroki's eyes glowed red as his hand closed around the nearest object and chucked it at his superior's head. The thick book hit the professor dead on and bounced off, landing flat on the floor with a heavy thunk.

Miyagi grunted in pain and clutched his head again. "Damn that was in the same spot too! I admire your aim!"

Hiroki sighed, bringing up a hand to massage his temple. He could feel an impressive headache coming on… "Just get to work!" he snapped. "You've only got an hour until your class starts!"

------------------

Hiroki sighed, running a hand through his soft brown hair. He was currently walking home from work, having just gotten off. It was a bit later than usual, but Miyagi had volunteered to handle the rest of the work, so that Hiroki could go home early.

Hiroki glanced down at his watch, waiting for the light to turn green so that he could cross the street. 'Nowaki should be home by now' he thought, absentmindedly. That meant that he should get started on dinner when he got home… Or maybe he could just let the bastard fend for himself as payback for ignoring him for the past couple of weeks.

Hiroki sighed again, and scratched his head this time. "Did _I_ do something wrong? Is that why he's avoiding me?" He mumbled out loud, but he couldn't remember doing anything that could have possibly hurt Nowaki's feelings…

Finally reaching his apartment door, he fished out his keys from his coat pocket, and opened the door. He frowned slightly when he pushed the door and discovered that none of the lights were on.

Scowling, he looked down at his watch, and stepped into the room, then he glanced over at the TV set and eyed the digital clock sitting on top of it. 'No, my watch isn't off… so why isn't Nowaki home?' he thought, his frown deepening.

Hiroki sighed, and flipped the light switch on. Setting his briefcase down by the couch, he stripped himself of his jacket and began loosening his tie.

Making his way over to his bedroom, he paused when he heard a soft 'thump' as something hit the wall. He blinked and backed away from the door a bit. He furrowed his eyebrows and strained his ears, trying to hear if there was possibly a robber in his home. And sure enough there were voices coming from inside the room.

…But it didn't sound as if someone were trying to take things… it was more like someone was struggling with another.

Hiroki inched toward the door, and pressed his ear against the cool surface of the wall. Light streamed out from underneath the door, and into the unlit hallway that Hiroki stood in.

"NO, stop it!" a low voice said, and Hiroki immediately recognized that it was Nowaki's voice. "Get off of me, Hiro-san's going to be home any minute, now!"

There was a chuckle, and after a pause there was a gasp of 'Senpai!'

Hiroki froze and his heart skipped a beat. Nowaki was in the _bedroom_ with that bastard of a senpai…

He felt his chest tighten as fury, jealousy, and possessiveness filled him. He made to reach for the doorknob, but Tsumori's voice stopped him.

"You didn't mind so much last time," The man's voice held a mocking tone to it.

(Last… time…?)

"Oh, is it that you're guilty about it? You don't want your beloved 'Hiro-san' to know that you had sex with me?"

Hiroki stood stunned. 'Nowaki… cheated on me?' he thought, absolute shock running through his body. He felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. Squeezing his eyes shut, refusing to believe it, and he waited, listening intensely for Nowaki's denial.

"I…" Came Nowakis voice through the wall. "What I did was wrong, and I'm going to have to pay for my actions. But I have no intention of making the same mistake twice." Nowaki said, his voice stern, and Hiroki imagined that his eyes would be too.

Hiroki backed away from the door quickly. His heart was pounding loud and fast in his chest. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

Adrenaline pumping through his body, he raced back into the living room, grabbed his jacket off of the couch and ran out of the front door and into the dark night.

**Phew! Okay after forever I finally finished the first chapter of this. Sorry that it took so long! I had been having difficulties getting certain parts of this out. umm... it explains a bit why Hiroki ran away in the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay just in case you didn't see the pairing in the first chapter or in the summary this is a Miyagi x Hiroki story. I don't want any complaints because you didn't bother to read things correctly. And for the people who like this pairing or just don't care and will still read this: I hope you enjoy this second installment. And I'll let you know that this gets in there pretty quickly…. Well quickly for me. I usually wait till like chapter 25 to start adding in just a simple kiss…if then. I don't know why… it just takes me a while to get it out there… I'm not big on make out scenes. I like buildings relationships.**

Complications

Chapter 2

Hiroki walked through the halls of the school in a daze. He wasn't sure why exactly he came to the school when things went bad, but he knew that there was just _something_ that helped him calm down…

While he was ashamed that he had run from the situation, it was better than being arrested for assault. For more than one person, he was sure.

Slowly, he made his way down the dark halls, to the office that he and Miyagi shared. A flash of déjà vu washed over him when he remembered that day that had inevitably led to him and Nowaki doing it in the library, only this time he wasn't sopping wet.

Hiroki felt a sharp pain in his chest, and forced his thoughts off of Nowaki. It wouldn't do him any good to linger on what had happened.

He let out a sigh of relief when he turned the corner and noticed that the light was on in his office, meaning that Miyagi was still there. He could use Miyagi as a distraction… at least until the older man left, anyway.

Just as Hiroki reached for the door to his office, it was thrown forcefully open. Someone speed out of the room, and crashed into Hiroki, sending both people onto the floor.

Hiroki massaged his lower back and glared up at whoever had bumped into him. He blinked in surprised when he recognized Miyagi's 'boy toy'. He was even more surprised when he noticed that the boy's face was scrunched up in pain and his eyes were filled with unshed tears.

The boy picked himself up off of the floor and sped off down the hall.

"Shinobu!" Miyagi yelled, suddenly appearing in the doorway. Hiroki blinked and turned around to face Miyagi. Miyagi groaned and ran a hand over his face. "Hey, Kamijou." He said, but it wasn't his usual greeting.

Hiroki blinked again. Well, at least he wasn't going to have to deal with a hyper Miyagi in the middle of the night. He could handle serious Miyagi much better.

"Hey, you in there?" Miyagi asked, crouching down in front of Hiroki and waving a hand in front of his face, only to have it slapped away. "So what brings you here?"

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Hiroki asked, brushing off the question and glancing in the direction Shinobu had run off into.

Miyagi shrugged. "I have no idea…" he mumbled and Hiroki could tell that the decision on whether or not to was tearing him up. "I think he just needs some space at the moment. You know, clear his head and all."

"Ah… Okay." Hiroki replied. He agreed with Miyagi. Sometimes you just need some time to sort things out. But Nowaki had never been one to let Hiroki have time to mull things over, or run away from the conversation. That man always wanted to confront an issue head on. Attack it until he was absolutely sure that the problem was good and dead, and never going to resurface again.

"And judging by that look, you need to think some things over as well huh?" Miyagi pointed out, noting the saddened look on Hiroki's face. He stood up and offered a hand to help Hiroki up, waiting for the man to take it. "Come on, I'm almost done in here. How about we go out for some beers or something?"

Hiroki thought for a moment, before he stood up on his own, ignoring Miyagi's outstretched hand, completely. He wasn't much of a drinker, as he was somewhat of a lightweight, but the thought of using alcohol as a distraction was alluring. If he got drunk enough he wouldn't have to think about Nowaki for the rest of the night, hopefully. "Sure why not…."

-----------------------------------

Hiroki's head was swimming. Though, thankfully, not literally, as far as he could tell. He wasn't wet or in a pool of any type. He was ,however, cold, but that was because he was outside. He blinked, deranged by the sudden change of scenery that he hadn't noticed until now… But he'd been cold for a while now… did that mean he'd been outside for that long as well? Or had he been cold while in the bar?

Hiroki chuckled, swaying.

"And now we're on to deranged chuckling…" A voice to his right muttered, but Hiroki still managed to catch it. He glanced off to his right and found Miyagi standing next to him. And not only was he standing there he also seemed to be supporting Hiroki's weight as well. If he were in another state of mind he would have pushed the older man away and attempt to walk on his own. But when he tried to lift one of his arms it felt like lead.

It was then that Hiroki noticed just how heavy all his limbs felt. Miyagi, seeing that he had gotten Hiroki's attention, spoke again: "Well Kamijou, I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't know you could kick back three shots of whiskey, two margaritas and just about seven beers, and manage not to be a complete puddle. God, I've never seen something like _that_ before." He said, shaking his head.

"Well you had…" Hiroki said, attempting a comeback regarding how many drinks Miyagi had consumed, but in his blurred state of mind he could only vaguely remember seeing what Miyagi had. With a pitiful sigh he dropped his hand back down, after a failed attempt at counting with his fingers, and slumped, foot falls becoming so heavy that even Miyagi stumbled a bit.

"I had five shots of whiskey and close to ten beers, but I'm not a complete lightweight like you, I can hold my alcohol!" He boasted, the only indication to Hiroki that Miyagi was, in fact, very drunk. The older man tended to boast when drunk, but not necessarily in an obnoxious way. He wasn't overly loud when he did it, nor was it too often, but it was more often than usual for the professor.

"Here, get in." Miyagi commanded, and Hiroki realized that they were standing by Miyagi's car, and Miyagi had even managed to get the car door open while Hiroki was deep in thought.

'I must be spacing out a lot…" Hiroki thought, and even his thoughts seemed slow to him.

Raising a hand and grabbing the hood of the car, he shifted his weight and managed to climb into the spacious car with little help from Miyagi. He curled up on the seat, hugging his knees to his chest, as Miyagi closed the car door, and ran around to the other side.

Hiroki looked around the clean car, absentmindedly, and wondered why Miyagi couldn't keep the office as clean as he did his car. Hiroki had often wondered what state Miyagi's house was in, but seeing his car, now (sure he'd been in Miyagi's car quite a few times but these questions were ones that only surfaced in his drunken state- or maybe he'd always pushed the thoughts away, and was only now just pondering them), made him wonder if it wasn't as messy as he'd thought it was.

Hiroki glanced over and noticed that Miyagi had already climbed into the car and was now starting the engine. Miyagi glanced over at him out of the corner of his eye, and let out a sigh. "I'm too drunk to make it anywhere else but my house, so you're going to have to deal with it. You can call whoever when we get there."

Hiroki nodded, and a determined look filled his eyes. Now he would get to see what state Miyagi's house was in. He'd bet ten bucks that it was just as messy, if not more, as the office was. And damn it all if he was wrong…

-------------------------------------

And he was wrong, he realized with a pout as he stumbled into the apartment, Miyagi following close behind. With a sigh Hiroki went into the living room and a wave of fatigue crashed over him… well actually he'd been feeling tired ever since they'd been forced to take the stairs because the elevator in Miyagi's apartment complex was apparently broken. And walking up seven flights of stairs, drunk he might add, wasn't his idea of fun.

Hell, he was just out of shape…

Miyagi raised an eyebrow at Hiroki's limp form on the floor. "You know… the couch is just _right_ there…" he slurred, the alcohol having finally caught up with him. Feeling a little tired as well, he plopped down beside the assistant professor and lay down beside him.

"I owe you ten dollars…" Hiroki mumbled burying his face into his arms. It was really warm in the room, and he could feel just how tired he was. Well he had had a long day. An exhausting, strenuous day, but thankfully the day would be over, soon… just as soon as he fell asleep. "'Cause your house ain't messy." He explained, turning his head to face Miyagi.

"I work better in mess… Don't work at home that often, so there's no reason for mess." Miyagi said, rolling over onto his side. Hiroki lay on his stomach and Miyagi on his side, but they were so close to each other that their breath mingled together.

"I had… fun…" Hiroki begrudgingly admitted, eyes darkening and looked as if the words had just slipped out on their own accord. He couldn't stop admiring just how handsome Miyagi was to him at the moment. Sure he'd always thought that, because it was true Miyagi was rather attractive, but there was something about him, now…

He couldn't describe it. Maybe he was drunker then he'd thought…

Miyagi's dark blue eyes, that appeared black if you weren't up close, stared back at him before he breathed out. "I'm glad" he said, and out of the corner of his eyes he saw Miyagi move his hand.

He broke eye contact to watch said arm. Miyagi reached his hand up towards his face, and Hiroki felt his pulse quicken. He blinked in surprise when Miyagi poked his forehead; right in between his eyebrows.

"You haven't furrowed since this morning!" Miyagi chirped, then laughed when Hiroki glared at him.

Hiroki sulked, smacking the professor's hand away and rubbed the spot on his forehead, which only caused Miyagi to laugh harder.

Hiroki increased his glare, and sat up, intent on getting away from the idiot. 'He might be attractive but he's got a rotten personality.' He reminded himself, struggling to use the couch to get up.

Miyagi stopped laughing when he realized that his source of entertainment was trying to escape. "Nuuuu!" he cried, drunkenly as he launched himself at the brunette.

There was a light thump as Hiroki was forced back into laying down again, only this time with Miyagi on top of him. Hiroki's heart sped up; they were in a position that him and Nowaki often got into when they were fighting: Hiroki flat on his back, with Nowaki hovering over him straddling his hips, with both hands on either side of Hirokis face. Only it wasn't Nowaki and this wasn't a fight.

"You shouldn't leave a drunken old man to his own devices." Miyagi chastised, and he leaned his head in closer to Hiroki's.

"I thought you weren't drunk," Hiroki responded. His head mind still swimming, but there was a dull throbbing in the back of his head, and he wondered if it was from hitting the floor or if the alcohol was wearing off.

"Never said I wasn't…" Miyagi mumbled. "I can hold my liquor all night, but as soon as I get home, it's 'phooooo' out the window," He whistled the 'phooooo' for effect

Miyagi frowned suddenly. "I'm tired…" he muttered. "Night," he said leaning down all the way and kissing Hiroki on the lips.

Hiroki's eyes widened, and he felt his heart and temperature spike. His face felt like it was on fire, and his eyes closed on their own accord. It had been a while since he'd been kissed so passionately, and he unconsciously leaned into it.

Hiroki gasped lightly when he felt Miyagi's tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. Hiroki hesitated, but complied, opening his mouth to let Miyagi in. Their tongues battled for dominance, though Hiroki's movements were hesitant and unsure. He could taste the alcohol and the cigarettes that Miyagi had smoked earlier. They left a bitter taste in his mouth that he found he rather liked. He could barely taste the alcohol but maybe that's because his own mouth was coated with the stuff.

The need for air became present and both men pulled away gasping for breath. Hiroki was dazed; his head seeming even foggier than it had been, earlier, which didn't have anything to do with the alcohol, lack of sleep, or the lack of air.

That kiss had been nothing like any of the kisses that Nowaki had been giving him recently.

But he couldn't believe he'd just kissed Miyagi…

"T-that was…" He spoke breathlessly.

"A drunken mistake." Miyagi finished for him, grinning down at him. "I won't tell if you don't!"

Hiroki was rendered speechless for a second at Miyagi's sudden personality change, (though after all this time he really shouldn't… Damn it was that man bipolar or something?!), before he nodded. "Alright." He agreed. After all that was the best thing to do, just pretend it never happened, and move on.

"Okay night." Miyagi said standing up. He stumbled a bit but managed to catch himself, and stumbled out of the room, and into the hallway.

Hiroki sighed, and ran a hand through his hair wondering what had just happened. He shook his head, and realized just how tired he was; after all it was three in the morning. He climbed up onto the couch, not wanting to bother raiding about for a blanket.

His eyes drooped and he curled up. "A drunken… Mistake." He whispered, without realizing it, and fell fast asleep.

**Okay finally finished and let me tell you something: that make out scene was flipping hard to write! Seriously I haven't French kissed someone since second grade! (….yeah leave me alone….) so I've got like no experience in kissing at all, either! -sigh-**

**And I also decided to skip the 'if you sleep on the couch even just once you'll get a cold' philosophy that the Japanese have, because I've slept on the couch tons of times and have never gotten a cold! **

**Well truthfully I'm glad that this chapter is over, but it might be a while for the third one to be uploaded. …I'm not too sure how many chapters this is going to be, actually…. So I guess we'll just see how things play out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I feel that I must say that this is going to be moving really fast in this chapter. No, no sex or anything like that but… well, just see for yourself.**

Complications

Chapter 3

Hiroki moaned as he grabbed his head and winced. His heart was pounding in his head, and he could literally feel it throbbing. He shifted and managed to sit up, despite the pain, and noticed that a thin blanket had been thrown over his form.

He blinked, looked around the small living room, and wondered where the hell he was. He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep out them, and tried to remember what he'd done last night.

Mentally, he went over all of the events that took place the day prior. First he'd woken up and had to deal with Nowaki; who'd still been ignoring him. Then he'd had to deal with the stupid professor for over six hours. After that, he'd gone home, and found out why Nowaki had been cold to him, lately.

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows and clutched his shirt, as his heart clenched rather painfully. He couldn't remember much after that part; it was all one big haze.

"About time you got up." A voice said, causing Hiroki to blink and look up. In the doorway, which led into the hallway, he guessed, stood Miyagi. "I thought for sure you were in some type of alcohol related coma."

Taking in Miyagi's appearance and registering his words brought him back to reality as he realized where he was, as well as the reason. But his sudden realization brought with it the memories of the night before. Hiroki felt his face heat up so fast he was sure it would explode at any given moment, and he refused to look at the man anymore.

He heard Miyagi laugh. "Wow, you turned red fast!" he taunted, moving into the living room. "But it's alright; with how much we both drank I'm just glad we made it to the right house. Eh, sorry about not taking you home last night, but I didn't know where you live, and you didn't look like you wanted to be there…." Miyagi explained, now moving into the kitchen.

Hiroki looked up, confused. Why did Miyagi think that he was getting flustered over something as trivial as being in someone else's house? He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Shouldn't Miyagi be the one who was embarrassed? After all; the professor was the one that had started the kiss…

"_I won't tell if you don't!"_ The words resounded in his head, suddenly.

'Maybe not telling also meant not talking about it amongst ourselves, as well…' Hiroki thought. And that would make sense as to why Miyagi was trying not to act awkward… or maybe the man had forgotten all about the kiss…

Hiroki considered this for a moment, before he decided that it wasn't worth thinking about. If Miyagi didn't remember he sure as hell wasn't going to mention it.

"If you want, you can take a shower while I make us some breakfast." Miyagi said suddenly, peering into the fridge in an effort to find something other than cabbage.

"Alright…" Hiroki agreed, pushing the blanket all the way off and stood. He stretched his muscles slowly, and grimaced when his back popped. "Where's your bathroom?" he asked.

"It's in the bedroom, there're towels in the cabinet above the toilet." Miyagi mumbled distractedly.

Hiroki moved slowly down the hallway and into the bedroom. The living room and, what he had seen of the kitchen, were both small, but the bedroom and the bathroom made up for them. Though there was hardly any furniture in Miyagi's room; a bed, two nightstands, and a dresser which made it appear even larger.

He stepped into the spacious bathroom, and quickly fished out a towel from the cabinet. It was a fairly large, dark red one, and Hiroki couldn't help but admire the fluffiness of it.

He placed the towel onto the towel rack, and peered into the shower. He sighed with relief when he realized that he wasn't going to have to call Miyagi in to have him turn on the shower. The knobs were thankfully ones that he was well familiar with. (1)

He turned on the hot water, and turned the middle knob to get the shower head to spray water. He glanced over his shoulder uneasily before he stripped himself of his shirt. He frowned when he caught a reflection of himself in the mirror.

Had he gotten skinnier? He had always been unnervingly skinny, no matter how much food he ate, but if he was getting skinnier that probably wasn't a good thing…

He also had purple bags under his eyes, he noted. He hadn't gotten very good sleep in the weeks that Nowaki had been ignoring him, and last night was the most sleep he had gotten in awhile.

He sighed and stripped himself of his pants and boxers. He leaned over the tub again, and turned on the cold water this time. He checked to see if he had the right temperature, with one of his hands. He nodded his approval and stepped in and under the warm spray of the shower head.

Quickly closing the curtains, he let out a soft moan of pleasure, as the hot water ran over his muscles. The shower head at the apartment that he and Nowaki shared had been broken for the last couple of weeks, leaving them only able to take baths. Not that Hiroki had any problems with taking baths, but he had missed the feeling of water cascading down his body.

As Hiroki looked over to see what hair care products Miyagi kept, there was a creak from the direction of the door. Hiroki tensed, feeling the other presence in the room, and watched the shadow through the curtains warily.

"What are you doing?" Hiroki finally called out. Miyagi's shadow stopped moving for a millisecond, before he dropped something on what looked to Hiroki to be the toilet.

"Just bringing you some fresh clothes. Wouldn't want you putting on anything dirty." Miyagi responded.

Truthfully, Hiroki hadn't really thought about asking Miyagi for spare clothes. …But Miyagi was a lot taller than he was… he just hoped he wouldn't look absolutely ridiculous in them.

"Umm… thanks…" he said. His head wasn't working, today, it seemed. He could tell that what the professor had said had been a jibe to get him to respond with some other sarcastic comment, but he couldn't think of anything. After all, his head was still pounding ruthlessly.

Yet again, Miyagi paused briefly. Hiroki waited for him to turn and leave, but he didn't, and the seconds seemed to drag on like minutes.

Hiroki was about to give up and go back to taking his shower, and hope that the older man was gone by the time he was finished. But he stopped when he saw Miyagi move, and then suddenly the man's head was gone… rather; something was blocking it. And just as soon as it had appeared, whatever it was, was now in Miyagi's hand and being flung off to the side.

Hiroki furrowed his brows, before shock filled his body. Miyagi was _NOT_ going to do what he thought he was… He would _never_ in a million years do that… would he…?

And sure enough, Miyagi's hands disappeared somewhere in the middle of his waist, and there was a jingling that could only belong to a belt.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?!" Hiroki cried, indignantly, as he watched Miyagi step out of his pants.

He heard the professor sigh lightly. "I'm going to take a shower." He responded, calmly, as he stepped towards the shower.

Hiroki pressed himself against the tiled wall, and could think of no way to get out of this situation. Except maybe talking Miyagi out of it. "But _I'm_ in here!" he squeaked.

Miyagi opened the shower curtain and stepped in. Hiroki blushed furiously, and turned his body to face the other direction.

"I'm just saving some hot water." Miyagi replied, the smirk evident in his voice.

"Saving hot water for what?!" Hiroki screeched, still not turning around to face the older man. "Didn't you say you were making breakfast? What could you possibly make that would possibly require all that hot water for?"

"Oatmeal." Came the smooth reply as the sound of water hitting the bottom of the tub was muffled.

"Oatmeal?!" Hiroki exploded, and turned around, glaring fiercely at Miyagi. "Just fill it up with water and stick it in the microwave, you idi–" It was then that Hiroki realized his mistake.

Miyagi was staring at him in amusement, water running down his body. And Hiroki had to admit it was a nice body; toned but not overly toned. Miyagi was skinny too, but, again, that might just have to do with how tall he was… and he had abs. Hiroki wondered just when he had gotten them when he was so lazy around the office. Miyagi also had a narrow waist, but it wasn't feminine looking or anything…

And dear God, Hiroki was NOT going to look any further.

He tore his eyes away from the older man's form, and turned around again, crossing his arms over his chest, fuming.

He was angry at himself for admiring another man's body. Nowaki's was enough for him, and he sure as hell wasn't going to be the one that got sucked in by another man.

'_After all that's apparently Nowaki's job.'_ Hiroki thought, bitterly.

TBC

**1) I hate taking showers at other houses when I don't know how to work with the shower knobs… does that even make any sense? **


	4. Chapter 4

Complications

Chapter 4

Miyagi was in a bit of a pickle.

…Well, that had to be the understatement of the century, and yet it fit perfectly.

He had absolutely no idea what had possessed him to think it would be okay to take a shower with Hiroki.

Although the reason he gave to the horrendously embarrassed man was a good one, he had to admit.

'Saving hot water?'

Well, seeing as his last water bill had been quite high, he guessed that it was a better excuse than what he really was there for.

Because saying 'I just suddenly had an urge to just see what you looked like with no clothes on and sopping wet' would have gotten him killed… by _two_ people; first Hiroki, then, later on, himself… and although he had gotten to see the man naked, he found himself feeling unbelievably guilty about what he had done as soon as Hiroki had turned around.

'Damn it! I'm usually better at controlling my urges than this! Damn Shinobu, rubbing off on me.' He thought, bitterly, feeling a stab of pain when he though of his little terrorist.

Well maybe he'd just had that urge because he needed to feel close to someone. After all, Hiroki was having trouble with his lover, as well…

"Actually…" Miyagi said, glancing away from the man that was seven years his junior. "There was something that I wanted to ask you…" He trailed off.

Hiroki glanced over his shoulder at Miyagi, suspiciously. But his gaze lightened when he saw the look on Miyagi's face. It was a look that told him that Miyagi was completely serious. "W-what is it?" He asked, hesitantly.

"How are things with that man of yours?" Miyagi asked, bluntly.

Miyagi couldn't honestly say why he was so concerned about Hiroki's love life, (or lack-there-of, as seemed to be the case, recently), but something had obviously happened last night that was causing Hiroki to be so depressed.

Hiroki frowned and glared at Miyagi. "What about that boy toy of yours? Hmm? He didn't seem all too happy to me." He snipped, defensively, crossing his arms over his chest. He was actually starting to dry off a little, but his back was getting sprayed by water droplets that were bouncing off of the professor.

Miyagi sighed, slightly. He wondered what exactly he had to lose by telling his assistant…

"Well…" He started, running a nervous hand though his wet hair. "Actually things haven't been all that good between us, for a while now… it's almost like what's been going on between you and that one guy…" he trailed off. For the life of him he couldn't remember what Hiroki's boyfriend's name was…

"Nowaki," Hiroki supplied, and sighed when he felt the by-now-all-too-familiar stab.

"Yeah, him. You see, Shinobu's been avoiding me, recently, as well… even though we live next door to each other–"

"You live next door to each other?!" Hiroki cried. 'How old is that kid anyway?' Hiroki thought. But he couldn't help but find it strange that they didn't already live together, by now. Although the prospect of living apart did sound as though it probably came in handy if they were to ever fight or something…

"Yeah, it shocked me, too, when he moved in… But anyway, he came to the school last night, after spending a week avoiding me. Heck I don't even think he even went to his apartment, that's how much he wanted to avoid me. And he said that we shouldn't be seeing each other, anymore…"

Hiroki frowned, and turned to get a good look at Miyagi. He didn't turn all the way around, mind you, nor did his eyes stray away from Miyagi's face. "But why, so suddenly?" He couldn't help but ask.

Miyagi sighed again. "He said that his parents were getting suspicious about the two of us. Remember that his father is our boss, and there'd be hell to pay, for me, if he ever finds out?"

Hiroki gave a slight nod; he did in fact remember that bit of information.

"Well, his excuse seems like a logical one, except for the fact that his father hasn't come looking for answers."

Hiroki had to admit that that was true. If Shinobu's father really was suspicious about his son and his ex-son-in-law, he would have come asking Miyagi questions. That's just how things went. "Hmm… that _is_ strange… What are you planning to do?"

Miyagi shrugged. "Is there anything I can do? It's not as if he'll stop avoiding me just because we broke up. Besides, why should I do anything if you're not willing to do it as well?" Miyagi countered.

Hiroki glared murderously at the professor. "My not doing anything does, in no way, affect your love life." He snapped, coldly.

Miyagi snorted. "You know, you really shouldn't hand out love advice if you, yourself aren't even willing to follow it."

"Well what good is it for me to follow it, now?! Our situations are two totally different things!" Hiroki snapped, eyes practically glowing in anger.

"Tell me how they aren't? 'Cause they seem pretty damn similar to me." Miyagi threw back, purposefully pushing Hiroki's buttons.

"Because that bastard cheated on me!" Hiroki cried, before he realized his mistake.

-------------------------------------

Hiroki wasn't sure why he had wanted to keep Nowaki cheating on him a secret. Although he suspected that it was his pride, after all he was a very prideful man.

Time seemed to have stopped for a moment, as he registered Miyagi's shocked face. There was no doubt he wore a similar expression on his face, as well.

Miyagi seemed to come out of his stupor. "I-I'm sorry… I didn't know…" he finished, lamely.

Hiroki clenched his fists and his jaw, finally coming out of his shock, enough to let anger, self-pity, and maybe a bit of self-hate fill his chest. "Yeah, whatever," he snapped coldly, yanking the shower curtain open. He then grabbed a towel, and grabbed the clothes that were lying on the toilet.

He also made sure to slam the door as he left.

-------------------------------------

Miyagi flinched slightly when the wooden door slammed shut. Why was it that he always managed to make situations worse?

Or maybe it was just fate, like Shinobu liked to assume, that was messing with him. Placing him in a lot of awkward situations, that would ultimately circle around to a 'happily ever after'. Though Miyagi had, long ago, around the time senpai died, stopped believing in such nonsense.

Besides, what 'happily ever after' possibly come out of _this_ situation?

Not only did he have Shinobu avoiding him, but he was now having strange feelings for his assistant, who was now pissed at him.

'I should just give up on ever having a normal love life…' Miyagi mused.

He felt really bad for forcing Hiroki to talk about something like that. He knew first hand how upsetting it is to have someone cheat on you. While he hadn't been in love with his ex, it still had hurt that she had turned to someone else.

Miyagi jumped again when he heard another door slam shut. He'd been in his thoughts for a while, so it couldn't be his bedroom door that had been slammed… besides it sounded further away then that.

Miyagi furrowed his eyebrows, and shut off the now cold water. He stepped out of the tub, and wrapped a towel around his waist.

He went into the living room and found it empty. Apparently Hiroki had left his apartment.

Miyagi furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed a piece of paper lying on his coffee table. He moved closer and picked up the note.

_Fine, I'll take my advice, like you said. But if it_

_doesn't work out, it's all your fault! Got that?_

_Also I'll kill you if it doesn't. _

_-Hiroki_

Miyagi chuckled slightly, running a hand through his hair. He did doubt that Hiroki would try and kill him if things didn't work out. If anything he would hold a grudge, and use it later on, somehow.

Miyagi froze. That was a scary thought, now that he thought about it. After all there was no telling what Hiroki would do with this sort of blackmail.

The white piece of paper fell from his grasp and floated down to the floor. 'What if he makes me actually work at work?!' Miyagi thought, terrified.

And he actually prayed that things would go well between Hiroki and his boyfriend. Only if it got him out of work, that is.

**I actually like where I left this off at… as I usually don't like my endings… **

**Lots of shower talking… but I kinda borrowed the idea from Usagis father what with the whole: 'If you float some rubber duckies and spend some frank naked time together, it might help you understand each other.'**

**Anyway hope you like it! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay I was going to give this to my lovely editor to edit but I can't get on my e-mail so I'm just going to upload this because I'm not even sure if he/she's still my editor or not –sweatdrop-**_

**Complications**

**Chapter 5**

Hiroki was beyond nervous. Then again, anyone in his situation probably would be…

Well… those who were even willing to try and sort things like this out with their partner, anyway...

"That bastard better be willing to give me some answers." Hiroki cursed under his breath, causing those closest to him to look at him like he was insane.

And maybe he was.

It wouldn't be the first time Hiroki had questioned his sanity, especially when Nowaki was involved in some way or another. The man practically lived to make Hiroki doubt himself at every moment.

Hiroki sighed, dreading the conversation he was going to have with Nowaki. He had so many questions that he knew he didn't want to hear the answer to. But he _was_ going to do this- he needed to, regardless of how much it was going to hurt him.

He had to admit, though, that he was mostly just doing this so Miyagi would (hopefully) do it as well.

Things were getting too complicated between him and Miyagi and it would be best if they were both able to get back with their respective partners. Hiroki didn't want anything 'unnecessary' to happen between them.

He could admit, (though he really didn't want too), that he definitely felt something for the professor… and he also felt as though what he'd done was no better than what Nowaki had. Kissing was no better than having sex, in his opinion. But the problem was that he worked with the man, so it would be harder to avoid him until the feelings went away.

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows. 'Did I just answer one of Nowakis questions, myself?' He thought, warily.

He blinked, suddenly realizing that he was standing in front of his apartment door, and probably had been for several minutes.

His stomach tightened as he dug his keys out of his pocket. He'd managed to grab them on his way out, along with his cell phone, but had forgotten his clothes.

He took a deep breath, and prayed to every god he could think of that Nowaki wasn't home yet, or at all. He really needed time to think over things…

He fit the key into the lock, turned it, and opened the door.

-------------------------------------

Miyagi breathed out, slumping a bit, and tiredly glared at the door in front of him.

He really didn't feel like putting up with this shit at the moment, but it was a Saturday and it wasn't as if he had anything else to do.

Although dealing with a possibly hormonal teenager wasn't an ideal way to spend his weekend, he really did want to work things out with Shinobu. Miyagi'd given him enough time to think about what he'd said the night before, and maybe, if he knew Shinobu like he thought he did, the boy would regret saying such things.

Miyagi remembered how Shinobu had made a big fuss about him never initiating things, which was the main reason he was now standing in front of the teen's front door.

But it seemed like he wasn't home… or he just wanted Miyagi to think that he wasn't…

Miyagi thought for a second. 'Yeah that sounds like something he'd do…' he mused, fingers itching to reach for a smoke.

He knocked once again on the door, and imagined Shinobu huddled up on the couch, staring intently at the door, waiting for him to leave.

Several moments passed and Miyagi could feel his frustration rise. …Not that it wasn't almost already to the boiling point, but that was beside the point.

Miyagi glanced over at his door, and remembered the key that Shinobu had given him some months ago, in case the professor ever wanted to see him.

Sadly enough, Miyagi had never really gotten around to using the thing.

'And now seems like a very good time to try it out.' Miyagi thought with a smirk, and headed back to his apartment, leaving his imaginary Shinobu to let out a sigh of relief as his footsteps got further and further away.

-------------------------------------

Miyagi felt like killing something… or smashing it until it was no longer recognizable.

It turned out that Shinobu wasn't huddled up on the couch, hell the teen wasn't even in his apartment.

And Miyagi had made sure to check every nook and cranny of Shinobu's place.

Miyagi cursed, and kicked the couch in his frustration. The couch extracted its revenge by practically breaking his toe in the process.

He cursed again, and sat down on the couch. He let out a long sigh, and placed his head in his hands, ignoring the pain in his foot.

Running a hand through his hair, he wondered if Hiroki was finally going to talk to that one guy. It'd be about time, they'd been avoiding each other since –

Miyagi scowled. Why was he thinking about Hiroki? He was supposed to be thinking of a way to get Shinobu to finally talk to him. Hiroki had nothing to do with this.

At least Hiroki shouldn't have anything to do with this…

-------------------------------------

Hiroki blinked and looked down. There, sleeping in front of the door, with a light blanket draped over him, was Nowaki.

Hiroki furrowed his eyebrows, remembering the last time he'd come home to find Nowaki asleep on the floor. Thankfully though, Nowaki's sempai was no where around, this time… that he could _see_ at least.

He peered into the room, still not moving away from the doorway- just in case Tsumori was, in fact, still around. He was _not_ going to stick around for _that_ conversation.

"Hmm… H-Hiro-san?" A tired groan came from the floor and Hiroki froze- his whole body tensing.

He glanced down, and saw that Nowaki had sat up, rubbing one of his eyes in a very childish manner.

"Where have you been? You didn't come home last night…" His tall lover asked, his voice still tired, but he was visibly more awake now.

Hiroki felt his face heat up, and he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Umm… I worked late." He lied, watching Nowaki warily as he got up, and folded the blanket.

He realized, sadly, that this was the most that they'd spoken in a while.

Nowaki only nodded, and moved further into the room, and placed the blanket on the couch. He lazily sat down, leaving Hiroki still standing at the door, and turned on the TV.

Hiroki sighed, and hung his head to where his bangs covered his eyes. He shut the door, behind him and made his way to his bedroom.

It seemed like everything was just going to go back to the way it was, Nowaki basically ignoring him, and him turning to Miyagi for advice.

Hiroki stopped and clenched his fists tightly. He couldn't live like that any longer. He was going to get his answers and he was going to get them now. If he didn't get them now he would never have the courage to try and get through this.

Hiroki swung around, marched over to Nowaki and placed himself between Nowaki and the television, glaring down at him threateningly.

Nowaki blinked, taken aback by Hiroki's sudden fury. Hiroki's reddish brown eyes radiated anger, making them practically glow.

"H-…Hiro-san?" He asked, surprised, nervousness evident in his voice.

Hiroki decided that beating around the bush wasn't a good way to deal with this, not if he wanted answers. He would use Nowaki's own tricks against him. Attack and attack until the prey finally revealed all their deepest, darkest secrets.

So no more beating around the bush…

"Did you and your sempai have sex?"

_**Well… don't you just hate me? Yeah I know I really do need to stop leaving these chapters at cliffhangers…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the extremely late update…**

Complications

Chapter 6

"_Did you and your sempai have sex?"_

A look of complete shock washed over Nowakis face, followed closely by one of guilt. Even if Hiroki hadn't heard Nowaki admit to it the night before, the look on his face now was proof enough.

"W-what…?" Nowaki stammered, still in shock. He'd never known Hiroki to come right out and ask something so straightforwardly, let alone ask something like _that_ so directly...

Hiroki's face heated up, and he glanced away, hands clenched into fists. 'I don't wanna do this… I don't wanna do this…' He chanted in his mind, and he wished he didn't have to…

He glanced back at Nowaki. "Did you and your sempai have sex?" He demanded again, hoping that his voice was steady and that he wasn't shaking. 'I don't wanna do this… But I have to…' If he left things like they were, there was only going to be more heartache and this issue would go unresolved.

"W-where is this coming from?" Nowaki squeaked, clearly taken aback. It was also clear that Nowaki was thinking quickly, if his slightly furrowed eyebrows were anything to go by. Which they were, after all, Hiroki knew most of Nowaki's small little quirks, and Nowaki had a habit of creasing his eyebrows whenever he was thinking fast or forced to respond to an uncomfortable situation on the spot.

"I'm asking the questions here," Hiroki snapped, suddenly feeling brave. "Did you, or did you not, have sex with him?!" he demanded, glaring even harder.

"I-I'm serious, Hiro-san, where is this coming from? Why would I ever-"

"I heard the two of you talking last night." Hiroki admitted, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. It had taken a lot out of him to admit to that.

Pure shock registered on Nowaki's face, with an underlying horrified look.

"H… H-how…" Nowaki trailed off, and if he had been standing he would have sunk to the ground. "How much… how much did you hear?" He finally croaked out, lifting his blue eyes to look up at Hiroki.

Hiroki took a deep breath to steady himself, and willed his voice to work. "Enough." Was all he could get out, but he figured it would do.

Nowaki buried his head in his hands and was silent. The air was thick and heavy between the two of them.

Hiroki glanced around, wondering if he should walk away, or stay and see if Nowaki had anything else to say, not that it mattered much at this point…

"I…" Nowaki spoke up, his voice muffled through his hands, causing Hiroki's eyes to focus back on him. "I-I knew…"

He was silent for another moment, "You knew what?" Hiroki asked almost hesitantly. He had a feeling he should be doing something else. Like throwing an object- or throwing a tantrum, and just getting angry about Nowaki cheating on him. But he felt numb, like all of this wasn't fazing him as much as it should.

"I knew…" Nowaki took a deep breath and finally removed his hands to rub tiredly at his face. "I knew that you would eventually find out. But… I just… I didn't want you to find out _that_ way."

"Oh? Then how was I going to find out, Nowaki?" Hiroki asked, crossing his arms, and finally, finally, feeling a little bit of frustration. "Were you going to tell me? Oh that would have been priceless! After weeks of ignoring me, you were just gonna come up to me and be like, 'oh hey, remember my senpai from work? It turns out I had sex with him.' That would have been rich!" Hiroki fumed.

Nowaki looked up, confusion dancing in his blue eyes. "I – I wasn't ignoring you!"

Hiroki rolled his eyes, and gave Nowaki one of his best deadpanned looks. "Not giving me more than a 'good morning' before heading off to work, leaving rooms every time I enter them. I'm sorry, but last time I checked that's ignoring someone."

There was a low chuckle, and both Nowaki and Hiroki froze, and looked over at the source.

Hiroki felt cold furry grip his gut, as he met the purple eyes of Tsumori, who smirked back, meeting Hiroki's cold glare dead on.

"S – Senpai!" Nowaki squeaked, feeling the tension between the two of them, glancing at them uncertainly.

Tsumori gave a smile of pure poison, and Hiroki finally noticed his lack of clothing. His hair dripped wetly, and a fluffy towel hung haphazardly off his hips. "Good afternoon, it's nice to see you again." He said, running a hand through sopping wet blond locks.

"Nowaki," Hiroki growled out, ignoring the man who he felt he had every right to punch to death and kick him out of his house. It was then that he remembered that it really wasn't his house, but Nowaki's, and so he couldn't throw him out, but he could kill the bastard. "What is _he_ doing here?" he asked, his voice low enough for only Nowaki to hear him.

"His apartment is getting renovated, so I invited him to stay here." Nowaki said, innocently, as if that statement would save everything.

Hiroki wondered why he was just now realizing Nowaki was a complete idiot.

He glanced over at Tsumori who was still smiling that infuriating grin of his. The man nodded, and hiked his towel up a little bit more. "Yup, Nowa-chan was kind enough to give me a place to stay in my time of need. And don't worry, I took good _care_ of him while you were working late."

"Whatever." Hiroki snapped, pushing down the fury inside of him. His mind worked in high speed. Surely Nowaki couldn't really expect him to be living under the same roof as _him, _so maybe this was how Nowaki intended to kick him out?

Fine, he didn't really want to be here anymore, anyway!

Gathering up the rest of his courage, he moved out of the living room, and into his bedroom, making sure to avoid all contact with Tsumori.

"H – Hiro-san?" Nowaki called out, following after him.

Hiroki swung the door open, and marched over to the closet. Pulling out a small suitcase, he opened it, and turned towards the surprised Nowaki.

"How long is he going to be here?" Hiroki snapped, already putting clothes inside the case.

"What are you doing Hiro-san?!" Nowaki cried, moving forward to try and stop Hiroki.

Hiroki growled, and struggled in Nowaki's grasp. "What does it look like I'm doing?!" he cried, elbowing Nowaki in the stomach, making the man double over, and loosen his grip. "I'm not staying here if that man is going to be living here!" Hiroki cried pointing over at said man.

"Why not?!"

"Are you a fucking idiot?!" Hiroki yelled, looking at Nowaki incredulously. "Because you fucking slept with him! Or did you forget that little important detail?" he asked, poking Nowaki harshly in the forehead.

"Such a drama queen." A voice interrupted Nowaki's comeback, with a chuckle.

Hiroki shot him a murderous glare. "What?"

Tsumori smirked again, and gave Hiroki a holier-than-thou look. "Me and him aren't the only ones at fault here, you're just as guilty as us by the looks of it."

"What are you - ?"

"Tell me, _Hiro-san_," he said mockingly. "Whose clothes are you wearing?"

Hiroki froze, the anger that had come up since Tsumori had started talking to him, froze as well. He glanced down at the clothes he was wearing.

Now that he thought about it, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have borrowed those clothes from Miyagi. They were at least two sizes bigger, and the shirt was practically hanging off of his shoulder.

He looked like a stereotypical girl who'd stolen her boyfriends' clothes after they had done it.

"I stayed over at a friend's house, and borrowed some of his clothes. That is all." He snapped. But that wasn't all… they had kissed…

"I thought you were working late?" Nowaki pointed out, suspicion filling his eyes, noticing that Hiroki's face seemed a bit flushed.

Hiroki was at a loss. Anything he said now would seem like a lie to cover up another one."Stop! I won't allow you two to gang up on me!" he shouted, glaring at the two of them. "And don't you dare lump me in the same category as you," he said, looking directly at Nowaki. "I may be a lot of things, but I am NOT a cheater!"

He bent down, locked the suitcase, and picked it up by the handle. "I'll be back in a couple of days for the rest of my stuff." He grumbled and left the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

**Okay kinda had to hurry and finish this so I can upload it. Sorry if it seems kinda rushed, (it was). If you have any questions, because even I found some of this kinda confusing, I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.**


End file.
